Sex Pop Music Candy
by loveischerrie
Summary: AU, rated M. Sakura is a lyricist who cannot write for the bad but popular band, Black Moon. When she's about to get fired, she finds out that the boss's son, and the band's bassist is a sex-addict. Looks like she's going to keep her job after all...
1. Sex Addictions are not Funny

_**Sex. Pop. Music. Candy**_

_**Chapter One: **__Sex Addictions are not Funny_

_**a/n: **__Because honestly, writing "We Were Written" depresses me, and I needed something lighter to keep me sane. "My Girl's a Cyborg" also is pretty deep, and I wanted something to be all la-dee-da with. So sue me. I'm the writer, and because I can, I can do whatever I want!_

_By the way, I have no idea where this story is going. No worries; I never know where my stories are going, to be quite honest._

_Oh, and this story is rated M for mature audiences, because there's going to be a lot of smut. Like, right away. Like...first chapter, right away._

_I Need a beta._

_**edited by Twilight Kisses**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

I'm not a bad person, or crazy, or anything. And, contrary to popular belief, I am not a slacker. I am an _artist_. I tend to work when inspiration hits me. I cannot just up and decide what to write, and when to write. When my muse calls, I listen.

Only the little tart hasn't been calling much lately.

I probably should explain things. Forgive me for being very vague.

I, your fellow narrator, am Kinomoto Sakura, a lyricist for the music company, Wolf Inc. Despite me being just twenty years old, I have worked with countless artists and their music, giving them words to sing. You know that cute pop idol, Tomoyo-chan? You know her? Yeah, she has sung _seven _of my songs. That's right, seven. Four of them were top charting singles. Suck on that!

I worked for this company since I was eighteen—fresh out of high school. It was all fine and smooth sailing until I was asked to write for this popular band that Wolf Inc. really is whoring out to the media and world. That band is Black Moon, or BM according to the fandom. Yes, _that _Black Moon; composed of the hot and sexy Hiragizawa Eriol, Li Syaoran, Yamashita Shuuji, and Kitagawa Ryou. The band went under a hiatus, so it was time for their big comeback. Most lyricists would die for the opportunity to work with such a popular band. I certainly flipped my lid when I got the call. I began to think about rhyming sequences and such in preparation for this.

So I went to meet the band (who are all better looking in person, by the way), and observed them while they were to record. Only to find out...

...they were all unbelievably terrible.

Don't get me wrong, they're talented. The lead singer, Eriol, has an amazing vocal range, only does not know how to control it. Ryou, the drummer, is not really putting in all his effort, so he doesn't stand out much, and is easily forgotten. Shuuji, the guitarist, is trying to upstage the whole band, and honestly does not flow well with the music. The only one who I could not really find something to criticize about was the bassist and leader of the band, Syaoran. He was quiet, pensive, and an amazing bassist. If I had to point out one thing wrong about this guy was that he was a horrible leader. He must have known that his band sucked, and I was surprised that they were so popular. Though I never heard of their stuff previously, I assumed based on their fan base, that they were great. I was only just greatly disillusioned.

Which just goes to show you; you can never underestimate a man's good looks, and the hormones of teenage girls.

It was no wonder that our rival, Johnny's Entertainment, was so damn successful. Have you seen that company's talents? Have you seen them in person? Pictures and television don't do them justice.

But I digress...

So I had very little to work with. Usually, when I hear the music, the words come out naturally. However, in this case, nothing was coming out. Everything was forced. I wrote some of the shittiest pieces of crap, and passed it off as lyrics.

Naturally, it was expected that the heads of the company and Black Moon were not pleased with my work.

This is how I found myself in Li Ye Lan's office, getting my ear lectured off.

"This company does not accept anything below mediocre. These lyrics are an insult to my company!" She flung my lyrics at me. I stayed quiet.

Her words were complete bulls hit. Black Moon sucked and she knew it. That's probably why I, Cheri, was called in to be their lyricist. Because I am actually _good_. Honestly, if her son was not the bassist (and if they were not so good looking), she wouldn't have shown them any mercy. But of course, _I _am the one that gets blamed for it.

Life is so unfair.

"Forgive me, boss. I will give it my all to redeem myself." I bowed, doing what was expected of me, even it pissed me off that I was being used as the scapegoat.

"You better. Because if I don't get a hit song from you by tomorrow morning, I expect your letter of resignation on my desk."

Say what?!

"Excuse me?" I was bewildered. She was seriously going to let me go because her precious son's band sucked so much that I could not produce a good song? What a bitch-tastic move on her part. "With all due respect, boss, don't you think you should reconsider this?"

"Don't you think you should leave my office and write Black Moon a song?"

I hated my life.

I spent a lot of time in my office at Wolf, trying to write something mind-blowing for Black Moon. That way I could it under Ye Lan's stuck-up nose, and properly tell her off for doubting my talent. Alas, that was a dream that would not be realized because by the time I gave up, it was past midnight, and I needed to get home to my cat, Kero. This was upsetting; only a fat housecat was waiting for me. It was pathetic.

I got out of the building in a daze. It was dark, so I pulled out my phone; a habit, just in case I was going to get molested or followed, or something. Walking briskly, I walked past the alley near Wolf Inc. It was then that I heard noises. Like a man being assaulted.

"Is someone there? Are you okay?" I called out. No one responded, so I panicked. It would be just my luck to find a near-dead guy in an alley. I followed the noises as best as I could. After a few minutes, I found the source of the noise.

It would be my luck to not find a near-dead guy in an alley, but instead a hot bastard getting a blowjob.

I .Shit. You. Not.

What was even more amazing than this discovery was that it was none other than_ Li Syaoran _getting said blowjob from some random girl.

Even though I don't go around finding men getting blowjobs on a daily basis, I was pretty chill about it all. For the most part, anyway. Namely because he was so _beautiful_. His dark chestnut hair was askew; his chocolate-amber eyes were almost closed, displaying his lust, and his lips were open, mouth gasping for breath. His chest was exposed, displaying his six-pack abs, and his arms were muscular. The way one hand was in the girl's hair to help her without shame was kind of turning me on. I felt my body tense up. Something took over me, and the phone in my hand raised up...

And took a picture of what I was seeing.

It was that moment that he noticed me.

Even though I didn't know him very well or saw him much, save for the few moments I listened to Black Moon play, I expected him to at least freak out about it. He didn't. In fact he was pretty chill about it. He politely told his lady friend to get the hell away, put his junk back in his pants, and walked over to me. I quickly shut my phone and put it in my purse.

"Kinomoto, perhaps we should talk," he said to me in a calm voice. What was with this guy? Did he have no shame?

"Sure," I responded. He nodded and signaled me to follow him. We walked back into the Wolf Inc. building, and he took me to his band's rehearsal room. It was empty, and kind of chilly. Not to mention creepy. He sat down on a chair, and pulled one out for me.

"Kinomoto, I'm sorry you had to see such a sight," he apologized.

"Okay..." Honestly, what was I supposed to say? Yeah, me too? Thanks for the show? You have a fantastic body? No, it was a situation where the less I said, the better.

"That woman you just saw was a paid cabaret girl," he explained, much to my dismay. I almost fell out of my chair. What was wrong with him? "I have a problem that I cannot seem to easily solve."

"Um...okay." Yes, less is more.

"I happen to be addicted to sex, so I often have moments when I lose control and need to find some sort of release." He explained this to me the way you would explain why it snowed in the winter; with complete ease. It was more unnerving than the sight I witnessed.

Not that I believed it.

"You lost me." I chuckled. "I'm sorry, but that is the lamest piece of shit excuse I've ever heard. And believe me; I know something about using shitty words to cover your tracks. It sounds to me like you are just some guy who likes to have girls in his bed at night."

This angered him. He punched the table next to us, which made me jump a little. "Sex addiction is not funny!" he yelled defensively. "You wouldn't understand what I have to go through, and how this affects my life!"

"Excuse you? I know nothing of suffering?!" I stood up, my fists shaking. "I had to go through the worst bitch fest earlier today because your shitty band is shitty, so I cannot write any good songs for you to play! And who gets yelled at?! Me! Who is threatened to get fired?! Yours truly! And why is that? Because your shitty band cannot play to save it's life, but the boss's precious son is in it, so we must yell out our frustrations at someone else! I could lose my _job_! So I happen to know a good deal about personal suffering!"

It was then, in my anger that I thought up something brilliant. I smiled devilishly at Li Syaoran, taking out my phone. He was surprised by my outburst, but now he was looking at me with caution.

"Only, I won't get fired. Because you are going to talk to your mommy, like a good boy." I held up my phone. "Or else mommy, along with the rest of Japan, will see how the great Li Syaoran likes to spend his nights."

He stood up quickly, towering over me. His eyes were narrowing dangerously, and I felt his aura flare up in anger.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed at me, grinding his teeth. I only smirked at him.

"Try me. It seems like I'm the one with the upper hand." I jabbed my finger in his chest, getting closer to him. I heard his breathing fall short, and he looked at me with lidded eyes. "You best do what I tell you to do."

At first, I thought it was weird he was not fighting back, I mean, I was basically blackmailing a powerful man. Usually, powerful men don't take kindly to being blackmailed. They more or less try to get out the situation with money, and people, or something. But Li Syaoran was not putting up a fight. In fact, he was _letting _me push him around. It was mind boggling. Why would he do that? But then I realized it when I felt it. My body, which was really close to him, felt hardness in between his legs. It was then I realized that Li Syaoran had a boner.

"Oh my God, you're a sick bastard." I laughed. "You're getting _turned on _by this, aren't you? You are enjoying the fact that I have power of you."

"W-what are y-you t-talking about?" he stammered, getting red in the face.

I don't know what came over me. It was like someone else had taken control of my body. Someone who was horny, dominating, and wanting it..._bad_.

Okay, I won't lie; it had been awhile. I'm not saying I'm ugly or anything (in fact, I get complimented daily on my looks), or that I am a total prude that I haven't had sex in a long time. I have just been busy, and meeting a guy was not at the top of my priorities. So it was understandable that I may have gotten excited. Especially when I found out that I had the capability of making a hot, rich, musician excited. So I more or less got out of hand.

I pushed him down with all my strength, and since he was caught off guard, he fell to the floor. I climbed on top of him so that I was straddling him. My hips were on his member, massaging it, so he gasped and arched a little. His face was really red, blushing wildly. I giggled. It was just so _cute_.

"You're kind of a masochist, aren't you?" I said while I was undoing my top. I unbuttoned it so that my bra was visible. He bit his lip underneath me.

"K-Kinomoto! You should...stop!" he gasped. I laughed again and moved my body up and down. His chest was still exposed, so I let my hands roam freely across his abs.

"Really? You think I should stop?" I taunted him. Truth was, he was getting even more turned on. His hips kept bucking at me, begging for more. "Because your body is telling me something different."

I moved away for a few moments to take my panties off from under my skirt. His eyes followed my movement, moaning in anticipation for what was to come. I climbed back on top of him, my hands moving to the buttons of his black pants. Slowly, I undid them and pulled his pants down, letting his dick stretch out fully. My eyes widened at the size. I knew then that there was no going back.

I positioned myself so that I was right behind it, my clit rubbing against it. I began to moan and heard him do the same. It was enough; I could not control myself for much longer.

"Beg for it," I whispered harshly. His breathing was erratic and his eyes closed.

"Ride me, please!" he begged. And that was all I needed.

His boxers came off and I let him enter me. Moving up and down, I began to ride him. Soon, I was going faster as I felt him penetrate my walls, filling me up the way no man had ever done before. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my exposed breasts, commanding him to pleasure them. He complied, and I was experiencing this wild pleasure. His hips thrust up to meet my rhythm, both our orgasms building.

"K-Kinomoto!" he cried before he released inside me. A few seconds later, I came and collapsed on top of him. Both of us for gasping for breath, red in the face, and completely drained.

It was not until after we were done that I came to my damn senses, and it hit me: I fucked the _Li Syaoran_. I was horrified as I quickly got up—to his confusion—and began to redress myself. I cleared my throat as I buttoned up my shirt.

"Well, Li, that was um...great. See you tomorrow." I waved and left him there on the floor, half-naked with a puzzled look on his face.

Little that I know that everything had changed.

* * *

_**a/n: **__well...i did say there would be smut. Please review!_

_I was re-reading some of my stories, and my grammar and flow is abysmal. Man, I need a beta desperately!_


	2. Nice Girls Do Not Own Whips

_**Sex. Pop. Music. Candy**_

_**Chapter Two: **__Nice Girl do not own Whips_

_**A/N: **__Thank __**Twilight Kisses **__for her beta. Thanks to her, I recently learned that "alright" is really "All right." Who knew? _

_Some things that I feel the need to answer from the PM's and reviews:_

_**Is this like Ikenai Candy Love? **__I've read the manga, and I was inspired by it. But the rest of the story is pretty much my own. Which is fun but difficult since I have no real references for this. _

_**Did Sakura give her virginity? **__No. Sakura was not a virgin when she slept with Syaoran. Sakura is twenty, and while she is not a slut, she has had relationships. Last chapter she mentioned that "it had been awhile."_

_**Do you support unsafe sex or sex before marriage? **__Wow. Okay, that is my personal opinion. But based on this chapter you will get a gist on what I support._

_

* * *

  
_

At age twenty, I did my first walk of shame. A walk of shame that no one really saw since it was around four in the morning, but still; a walk of shame, nonetheless. I was forever thankful I've been on the pill since I was eighteen, because it was absolutely stupid of me to go and have sex with some guy I hardly knew. Seriously, he admitted to paying hookers to get his fix. Lord knows what kind of disease he possibly infected me with during our escapade. I made a mental note to get tested as soon as possible.

I made it to my apartment to find my cat, Kero, had peed on my carpet. I decided that I deserved it. Instead of coming home like a good girl, I went to play the S to some sick guy's M. what did I get out of it? A possible STD, no new lyrics, and cat pee on my carpet. I deserved it.

After showering and changing into a clean shirt and skirt, I sat down at my work desk to see if I could squeeze some lyrics out before I had to be at Wolf Inc. by eight. Unfortunately, I spent the majority of my work time cleaning up after Kero because the cat pee smell was far to nauseating. Then I burst into tears because it all hit me. I was going to lose my job (a job that I was good at, that I _loved_), and ended up some screwing some musician I did not know like I was some slut or groupie. That wasn't me! I was never that kind of person.

It was almost seven thirty when I began writing my resignation letter. I had to rewrite it a couple times since my tears had blotched the ink so many times. After I was satisfied with it, I went to change into some old T-shirt and jeans, chickening out of seeing my boss, or worse, Li himself. Planning on mailing it, I went to my bed to just lay there until I could figure out how to solve my problems.

"Nyah?" Kero mewed at me. I cried again, being very pathetic because I was scared I wouldn't be able to feed Kero anymore.

It was my luck to be such a mess when my bell rang. I planned on letting it ring until whoever got tired and went away (it was probably some neighbor or whatever). Too bad that I ended up getting a stubborn visitor because that person kept ringing the doorbell like it was going out of style until I was getting a headache from the bell-like noise. Growling, I got out of bed and marched up to my door, swung it open, ready to tell off whoever decided to interrupt my breakdown.

Except that person ended up being Li Syaoran.

Naturally, I slammed the door on him.

Because who really wants to see their one-night-stand so early in the morning. It was called a one-night-stand for a reason. It was not the one-night-and-mornings-too-stand. I started to bite my nails in anxiety, wondering how I was getting out of this one. My eyes closed as I prayed he would go away and this was all some very messed up dream. When my doorbell rang again, I sighed knowing that he was not going to go away and this was not some horrible nightmare. I opened the door.

"What?" I asked through gritted teeth. He didn't say anything right away.

"You're all red." He pointed to my face. I scowled rather unimpressively.

"That tends to happen after you cry," I snarled back.

"You were crying?"

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. Bad enough I felt like a total tool because of him; he also had to see me look like a train wreck.

"You're not at work," he said simply. I scoffed.

"I'm out of a job."

"I wouldn't say that." He smirked, being completely different from how he was the night before. The night before...my stomach knotted. My face reddened after recalling the events of our interaction, and what I threatened him with.

"Look, about the whole blackmailing thin—" He interrupted me by pushing me inside my house.

"I thought it was best not to discuss certain things outside," he explained. I pushed his hands away from me.

"Look, as I was saying before you decided to push me—I really was not serious about the whole blackmailing you thing. I was just in shock, and it was late...and I was angry, but I'm not the blackmailing type. Look, I'll even erase that picture!"

Running to my room, I grabbed my purse from my bed and pulled out my cell phone. After pushing a couple of buttons, I displayed it to him.

"There," I noted. "All gone. Now there's no need for you to worry about anything, all right?"

With a large hand, he took my phone and also started to push numbers. I assumed he was making sure I wasn't pulling a fast one on him, until he handed it back and took out his own phone. He dialed some number and to my horror, my phone rang.

"'_The Almighty Me?'_" I read the caller ID. "Was that really necessary?"

"Kinomoto, I did not come here because of your attempt at extortion. I'm here because you have a job, and I'm here to make sure you do it." He completely ignored my question. I just stared dumfounded.

"If not because of my 'attempt at extortion,' then what for?" I suspiciously asked. It was all too weird that he would try to save my job if it weren't for his fear at being blackmailed.

"Look, can we get a move on? We're late enough as it is." He looked at his watch and sighed. It was only then that it struck how beautiful he was; it was almost unfair. Was he always that cool? Did I pay attention to his good looks when I first worked with the band, or was it all from last night? Either way, the fact that I was highly attracted to him was unnerving.

"I'm not following you." I stayed rooted to my spot. He was not having any of it though, because he grabbed an iron hold on my wrist and dragged me out of my own apartment. This is not to say I did not put up a fight because I certainly threw a fit as he was doing so. I pulled, and cursed at him, but the facts were that he was bigger than me, and obviously stronger. He dragged me until we got to a shiny black car, opened the door, and pushed me in. He followed in after me.

"Drive to Wolf Inc.," he told the driver, sitting down next to me. I still looked like a mess which was even more obvious next to his cool but polished look.

"I'm not having sex with you," I exclaimed. His eyes widened then turned to me in amusement.

"Come again?" he asked in a mock politeness. I glared.

"If you think I'll keep my job in exchange for having sex with you, you are totally wrong."

He laughed. "Kinomoto, I wouldn't use sex in order to use people. Should you have sex with me again, it'll be out of your own free will. Like last night." That bastard had the nerve to smirk.

"Who says I will?" I retorted. He laughed again, making me fume.

"Who says you won't?" He was so mocking me! I was ashamed to feel attracted to this amber-eyed jerk.

"I do. Because I won't."

"So you say."

I was only getting more frustrated with his cocky attitude. "If not for the sex, or the blackmailing, then why are you trying to help me?"

"I have my reasons." He motioned the driver to do something. The driver nodded and the backseat was being closed off. It was as if Li and I were alone. I did not like this turn of events. It was making me uncomfortable.

"Tell me your reasons." I demanded, my voice getting lower in anger. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Make. Me." It was a challenge.

I'm starting to think I need therapy, because every time I feel challenged by this man, I have this need to make sure our bodies are right on top of each other. While I did not exactly throw myself at him (seeing as how there was only so much space in the car), I attacked his lips with my own, and suddenly found myself fighting for some control in our kisses; a battle to see who was dominant. The fact that he was getting aroused by it did not help me whatsoever. If anything, it took away any credibility I had in being able to control my sexual desires around him. The more I thought about it, the madder I got, and the madder I got, the more I fought.

"Li-sama, we've arrived." The voice broke through whatever trance I was in, and I backed away from the evil bassist. He snapped out of it as well, as he fixed his shirt—which I managed to open in our moment of shameful passion—and nodded to his driver, who had the decency at least to look embarrassed for us.

The door opened and Li stepped out, pulling me along again like I was some child. Towering over us was the Wolf Inc. building, one that I have come to loathe with every fiber of my being. He didn't have go through the security notions like I did, which I should have thankful for since I didn't have my ID or any personals on me. I would not have been able to get anywhere in the building, but like him, it was simple. Instead of taking me to my small cubicle of an office, he took me the recording studio room where he and his band played and did their songs. After some time, he let go of me, and pulled out a cigarette. Immediately, I took it.

"I don't care if you want to blacken your lungs, but I refuse to die from secondhand smoke one day because of you," I lectured. He just threw me a cold stare, but fiddled with his bass pick instead. He seemed very anxious or fidgety. I shuffled a bit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He stood up straight. "Yesterday, you said how my band is, and I quote, 'shitty.'"

Because it's true. "Because it's true, and I won't apologize for giving my opinions." I crossed my arms for good measure. He only looked amused.

"That's fine, because I agree." He pulled out a chair and sat down. He motioned for me to sit next to him, and I did since I was getting kind of bewildered.

"You do?"

He nodded. "It was not always like that. In the beginning, it was just about the music. We only cared about that, you know?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "I miss it. Ever since we signed on to my family's record company, it's like music took a back seat and we've had to only focus on the mainstream music and our look. It's as if we sold out."

I could tell he was really upset about all this. It made me feel bad, though I knew none of it was my fault. "Hey, that's fine. Every band sells out at one point or another. Fall out Boy did, and so did UVERworld...well, not really UVERworld..."

"But usually bands sell out a few years into their career," he answered rather gloomily. I grimaced.

"True...but why do I have to know all this?"

"I was the one who asked you to be our lyricist," he confessed. My jaw dropped. This was news to me, as I didn't ever really think the band requested me. Usually I went to whoever my boss, or Ye Lan, herself told me to write for. No singer or band made the personal request for me, Cheri. It was rather flattering.

"Seriously?"

"I listened to a lot of Tomoyo's songs and that band, SouLESS. And—what's so funny?" He looked annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just that...you listen to Tomoyo?" I laughed, unable to see this tall rocker into music of a pop idol, even if she was super popular.

He looked at me like I was stupid, but he did redden a bit. "She's Eriol's girlfriend, and he likes to play her CD a lot when we hang out."

"No way! They're seriously dating?!"

"You have the attention span of a child!" he yelled, standing up. I followed his movements and stood up as well. "As I was saying, I was listening to some of their music, and certain songs caught my interest. When I looked to see who the lyricists responsible for writing them were, I found out they were all written by Cheri. Naturally, I wanted to find out who Cheri was and hire that person to write for Black Moon."

"But why? I mean, I know I'm good at what I do, and most of my songs sell well as singles, but Naoko is just as good, even better. And her writing suits your band's...um..._style _more."

"You can write using an artist's soul. I needed that. I still need that. But I realize I need something more for my band." He looked at me with those smothering eyes. It took me awhile to realize he was advancing towards me; it wasn't until I hit the wall behind me.

"I said it before didn't I? I'm not sleeping with you."

Li rolled his eyes. "That's not it. Black Moon needs a lyricist."

His lips were inches from mine, his body close to my own. I shut my eyes, hoping that not seeing him would help me keep control over my hormones.

"Black Moon also needs a new manager, Ki-no-mo-to."

Oh, _great_.

* * *

_**a/n: **How old are my readers anyway? I am curious and have been asking this in all my recent updates. _


	3. No Glove, No Love

_**Sex. Pop. Music. Candy**_

_**Chapter Three: No Glove, No Love**_

_**a/n: **Sorry that it took forever for the update. I think my Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah will be at the end of the chapter. Oh and I love Cho Kyuhyun from Suju!~_

_Thanks to **Twilight Kisses **for her lovely beta work. *hearts*  
_

_**

* * *

**_

"Words cannot express how much I hate you right now," I seethed to that bastard, who was sitting next to me with perfect ease.

"Sure you can. And when you do, use those words as a base for lyrics, then give them to us so that we can play a song," he answered readily. I stood up.

"Who the hell do you think you are, putting me in this position?!" I cried out**,** exasperated. He also stood up, towering over me.

"I. Am. Me."

Really, he was too much.

Apparently, I was not the only one to think so.

"Leader, I have to agree with the girl. I mean, she's a nice lyricist and all, but she knows nothing about being a manager," the guitarist, Shuuji**,** noted. He seemed to be very timid, which was a far cry from his playing style. Then again, if my leader was that idiot Li, I'd be a little shy too.

Then again, maybe not.

But if Shuuji was trying to upstage the band through his playing to compensate for being so shy, then that could be fixed.

"Listen, we've already been through a lot of managers, none of them seem to last so why bother with this girl. She doesn't want to be manager either, do you Cheri-san?" Ryou asked me, quite gently. He seemed very assertive, which differed from his stage presence. I wondered why that was.

"She has the best understanding for our band," Li argued for my case. "She can bring us back to how we used to be!"

"The way we were before?" Eriol had almost whispered this. Now that I saw him close up, I got a bit jealous of Tomoyo-chan for bagging this guy. He was cute, and from what I remember when I first met him, a real gentlemen.

Meanwhile, I get this crazed, arrogant, son of a bitch (literally).

"Yes, the way we were before."

I had to walk on out of the room because it was getting ridiculous. These grown men were looking at each other with wistful eyes full of this nostalgia**,** that according to Li, I was promising to give back. I didn't know them when they first started, so how the hell was I expected to manage them and help them regain their sound? But of course, when you have money, you are allowed to screw everyone else over, I guess.

And all of this was getting in the way from my actual passion.

I love writing; it's my life. Take away my pen or computer, then you might as well kill me. My dream is to be a well known novelist. Yet, since working with Black Moon, that dream has strayed further from reality. I've had little time for myself. Hell, I haven't even had time to visit my brother.

As I was waiting outside the recording room—where I had a feeling that it would be to location to all of Black Moon's meetings—I opened my wallet to look at the picture of the only family member I had left; onii-chan. Touya was the ideal person; no one could ask for a more perfect brother. Born seven years before I was, Touya-nii had already been a responsible kid when I came into the world. As he got older, he became a parental figure for me, more so after our beloved father passed away when I was fourteen. Touya always took care of me, even though he had little time for himself. With his good looks and rugged personality, many girls threw themselves at him, and then hated me when he rejected them to look after his baby sister.

It was no wonder I developed a complex.

But when I got the job at Wolf Inc., I moved out of the house we grew up in and got a small apartment for myself and Kero. I wanted to be independent and be able to live off my pen like I had promised brother I would. I wanted to leave him free to finally date, and marry and settle down. He's nearing thirty; it's high time he start thinking about a family.

Despite my so called independence, I still visited onii-chan when I could, and looked at his picture for guidance. It was as if he were always watching over me.

"Kinomoto," a voice called for me. Li turned his head and saw me. I quickly put the wallet back in my purse. "There you are. The meeting ended and everyone came to the final conclusion. Let's walk. I need to eat."

I followed him as he walked, his long legs taking long strides. I had to walk a little faster to keep up. "And what's this 'final conclusion,' I wonder."

"That you are our new manager. Congratulations." He didn't sound very enthusiastic, but you could tell he was feeling pretty damn happy he got his way.

"Didn't I say I don't want the job?! I don't know a single thing about being a manager." No matter how many times I said this, it never seemed to get through to him. He only ran his hand through that chestnut colored hair and sighed.

"You keep saying that, but I could see it in your eyes; you were observing all of us, making plans and wondering how we could improve." He smirked, and I groaned.

Was he a mind reader too? Because really, that was not fair.

"And what other jobs do you have lined up that give you the luxury of turning down a job that includes a generous pay?" That confidence was getting annoying. More so because he was absolutely right. I was going to be unemployed if I didn't take the job. Unpaid writers are not a pretty sight.

"I take it by your silence that you find that I am right." I didn't have to even look at him; his triumphant tone was easy to hear.

"I don't understand why you are going through great trouble just to have me nearby. Do you enjoy tormenting my life that much?"

He stayed silent for a while, but I saw that he was looking behind him, not even paying attention to me. "Wait here for a second."

He ran back, picked something up from the floor, and then put it in his pocket. I wondered what he dropped but he returned to my side before I could even think about it too long. He looked pissed, so whatever he dropped did not put him a good mood.

"Are you okay?" I asked tentatively. He scowled.

"You can leave now," he said curtly as he pulled out a cigarette. Somehow, we ended up going outside and not the building's cafeteria like I assumed we were heading.

"What's your problem?" I asked angrily. His mood soured my own.

"None of your business!" he roared back. He walked to the back of the building, and though I knew it was not a good idea, I followed.

"None of my business? How is it that my life is constantly being meddled by you, but when I harmlessly ask you what's wrong, you blow up in my face?!" I yelled back.

At first, he just looked at me with slit eyes, then he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. Again, I noticed his towering stature, and the way his body was much larger than mine. Despite the tension and the closeness of our bodies, I didn't feel that attraction that usually happened when we fought. However, without warning, he kissed me. Violently. It was as if he was trying to eat me whole, his lips claiming me like I was a possession. I shook and shook, and then finally he loosened the grip he had. When Li backed away, I slapped him hard with every ounce of strength I had in my body. My eyes were stinging and I realized I was holding back tears. Finally, they fell freely, and Li looked almost regretful.

His cheek burned red, and I just scoffed without mirth. "I don't get you."

From there, I ran. I ran until I got to the nearest bus stop. I needed to get away from that psycho. Without knowing what had gotten into him, I felt as if I was just violated. When I safely was inside the bus, seated with a bunch of strangers, I tried to calm myself down.

"Relax, Sakura, relax," I chanted. Some passengers looked to me with concern but I paid no mind to them. More than anything, I just wanted my brother.

* * *

"So kaijuu, what brings you here?" my brother asked the moment he opened the door. I just put on a happy face, grinning stupidly before I came so that he would not worry.

"Can't you at least pretend to be happy to see me?" I pouted, pretending to be upset.

Instantly Touya smiled, grabbed me until I was inside, closed the door, and pulled me into a bear hug. I hugged back tightly, feeling all my problems go away when I was with my big brother. He was truly my protector.

"I'm glad you see you, little monster. I missed you."

"I missed you Touya-nii. It's been a while." My voice always shook. Hopefully, he would take that to mean I was just happy to see him—which I was, but there was more under the surface.

"Come on. I made dinner." He motioned for us to go to the kitchen. I took off my shoes, donned the house slippers, and went inside.

I forgot how much I loved being at home. There were memories everywhere in my house. I briefly stopped to offer respects to my mother and father when I passed by their shrines. Touya saw me, and just waved his hand, telling me to go in the kitchen. He had made pancakes, my favorite.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked when we sat down.

"Ittadakimasu," I said before digging in. Feigning innocence, I asked, "What ever do you mean, onii-chan?"

"Don't you 'onii-chan' me," he demanded sternly. "I live about an hour away from Tokyo. You don't just drop in because you happen to be in the neighborhood. You always end up here when something is wrong."

"You make it sound like I am nothing but a spoiled brat," I pouted sincerely this time.

Touya just grinned cheekily. "If the shoe fits..."

"You're terrible!"

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

I sighed, putting down my fork. I didn't want to tell my brother everything. For one thing, I could not stand the embarrassment, but I should clue him a bit.

"I got offered a promotion, in a sense. I was asked to be manager of a band," I started. Touya looked surprised.

"Really? You don't sound very excited." He frowned. "It's a good opportunity, although I didn't think you wanted to manage a band."

"I don't. Or didn't." I growled in annoyance. "I mean, it's a good thing, I know, but the band is impossible!"

"Which band?"

"Black Moon?"

"That popular one that went on hiatus?"

"Yeah, that one. The leader is a bastard, spoiled prince who only wants things his way, and all I really want is to write. But I can't if I have to babysit some arrogant bassist, who also is the boss's son!"

"I don't think you're indecisive because you can't do it, but because you hate the guy," Touya noted, rather amused by my attitude.

"Touya-nii, you would not like him! He's impossible!"

"Sakura," Touya said it in the way that made me know I was supposed to pay attention and take his words seriously. "I can see you want to do this. You want to see if you can manage the band. But you are letting your feelings for this person involved get in the way. You always do this."

"I do not!" I protested. Touya just stared.

"Third year of middle school, you did not want to manage the cheerleading team because you and that Matoko girl did not get along, and you wanted nothing to do with her. Second year of high school, you chickened out of your school council duties because the vice president asked you out, and you wanted to avoid him. You always do this to yourself, and you never get a chance to try new things."

I sat back down, not knowing in my defensive attitude, I had stood up. I sighed. Touya was right, and anyway, I still needed a job. Despite my problems with Li Syaoran, I needed to do things for myself instead of making excuses to run away from problems. I was good at what I do, and I always had ideas. Also, despite my best to deny him from being right, Li was on the mark about my understanding of Black Moon.

It was with these thoughts that I went back home to my apartment, only to find Li waiting outside.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" he said right away. I glared, but took out my phone. There were about thirty-seven missed calls all from him, including several mail messages.

I only shrugged while pulling out my keys. From my peripheral vision, I saw him cross his arms.

"Where were you?"

"Out," I answered simply, unlocking my apartment door.

"With a guy?" he spat.

I swiftly turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

He pulled out a picture from his pocket, and I gasped. It was a picture of Touya-nii. I could have sworn I put it away. Maybe I had dropped it.

"Where do you get that?" I reached for it, but he simply let it fall to the ground as if it were unimportant. I picked it up hastily, dusting off the dirt it collected. This made Li even madder, if possible.

"So you admit to it." His voice was like venom. "I didn't think you stooped so low, Kinomoto."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" My voice was pretty even, but deadly. It was laced with the anger that was building up inside me.

"You go fucking me while having someone else on the sid-"

He did not get a change to finish, because for the second time that day, I slapped Li Syaoran, and it felt good. I could feel my body shake from rage, but I mentally warned myself to calm down.

"That person in the picture happens to be my older brother," I explained. "Not that it matters to you who he is. And if I happen to have someone significant in my life is not of any concern to you."

I inched closer to him. "You want to know why, Li? Because to me, you are nothing more than one-time fuck. That's it. Nothing more."

His face showed how taken aback he was. I don't think he realized how he hurt me earlier, and how he hurt me by dragging my brother in this.

"Let's get one thing straight, Li. I will be your band's manager. And I'll be a damn fantastic one. I will get the sound back to your band, and when I do, I will write the best lyrics for you to play. I will take you guys to the top, because I _can_. But this attraction I have to you will not get the best of me, and I refuse to romantically link myself to someone as spoiled, inconsiderate, and pompous as you!"

I opened my door, ready to step into my apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Then I slammed in his pretty, shocked face.

* * *

**_Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: _**_So, I love you guys for not only reviewing, but for answering the questions I put here. Mostly everyone is in the 16-24 range based on the reviews and PMs i received (its so cute the way some were very secretive about your age). There were some exceptions-like some who are in fact younger, but i'm sure you know what sex is by now. _

_By the way, I'm 20 years old. Meaning in Asia, I can drink. In America, I do the same thing I was doing when I was 19. _

_Certain things: i'm in college right now, English major, double minor in Asian Lang and Lit and Poli-sci, so my updates will be hectic. But I'll try my best. So far, this and We Were Written are the only ongoing fics i have left, so it might not be so bad._

_Or I may go ahead a starta new story. Who knows?_

_By the way, I'm studying Chinese right now. It's really cool (but seriously hard!). I know a little Japanese, but I'm fluent in Spanish since it is my native tongue :P  
_

_Where is everyone from? What's your native language?_

_Oh, right...please review!  
_


	4. During the 9 to 5, I think about 6 & 9s

_**Sex. Pop. Music. Candy.**_

_**Chapter Four: During the 9 to 5, I think about 6 & 9s.  
**_

_**a/n: **So...yeah, i took my time with this, huh. I want to thank everyone who are still reading. College got in my way and the holidays were busy, but I will try to take less than 3 months or so to update. Haha..._

_Thanks once again to my beta, **Twilight Kisses** for her work, and for her patience with me.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"Stop! Just... everybody stop!" I could not help but be frustrated. It was my first rehearsal with the band as their manager, and I could not get them to play the way I knew they could. There was something missing from the band itself, and I could not exactly pinpoint what it was, though I had an idea.

As frustrating as this was, being manager did have one perk: authority. All the members stopped playing their respective instruments (and I was surprised to see Eriol on keyboard. Why didn't anyone tell me he played piano?), and looked at me. I knew I had a very disgusted look on my face because Shuuji, the guitar player, gulped at my expression.

"This is not going to work. We're going to have to start from scratch, aren't we?" I muttered. The four men gave each other looks of confusion.

I did not really understand. They all seem to like one another. They were friends, respectful of each other's talents and worth. Bands with that kind of respect should be able to work together to create amazing music. But I did not understand what was with them. What prevented them from being able to fine tune their music?

We all stared at one another, with my own refusal to look at Li. Ever since our last encounter, we haven't been very harmonious.

"As your manager, I promise to take you to the top. I promise to take full responsibility of this band. I want you all to trust me with this promise. However, I will need your promise to work hard. We are going to have to work together, and I am going to have to trust that you will do that for me."

I bowed to them. This was the only way we were going to work.

"Then, Kinomoto-san, we will trust you, and please trust us. We will work hard." Li, as leader, spoke for the rest of the band. He acted as if he and I never talked, so no one would have figured out that he and I have slept with each other before. I smiled very sweetly at him.

"Fantastic. Now everyone, as your manager, I trust you to obey me and practice your scales for an hour! When you're done, you can all leave."

"What?" Each one of them began to want to take back their whole "trusting each other" bit, right away.

"I just want to hear you all play in sync for once. Hiragizawa-san, you can sing the scales." I crossed my arms, daring them to defy my orders. Li just stared at me and looked at his band mates. I thought he was going to lead them all against me, but I was pleasantly surprised.

"You heard our manager. Let's practice our scales." One by one they went to their respective instrument, and played the standard scales. Eriol sang them, and as pathetic as this may have seemed, it was actually refreshing to have them all in harmony.

I wished I could say the same for myself. I wanted nothing more than to get into the fetal position and bawl my eyes out. My mind kept swirling of thoughts that had little confidence in me. My declaration to Li seemed laughable; I gave myself the responsibility of making this band into the best music act to hit Japan since Arashi. No, my bias is not showing at all...

However, one thing I could think of was to fix the music. The guys can use whatever image they feel like using so long as it was true to themselves, to who they were as individuals, and as a group. But the music...

Well, the lyrics were going to be written by me, that was certain. But I never wrote music before...

I felt very much out of my element.

"Quick question: who generally write the band's music?"

"Well, we all do really..." Ryou spoke up, but all the members' eyes darted to one figure.

"Me," Li smirked.

Oh, just freaking _fantastic_.

* * *

There was one huge and super special perk to having written for a bunch of other artists. They sometimes befriend you. If there was one artist I was glad to have worked with, it was Tomoyo-chan, who still kept in contact with me. Occasionally, she would invite me out to lunch or something, and we'd catch up. She was the closest person to a best friend, and that was both astounding and sad. She was growing in popularity now, which was important.

See, Tomoyo used to be an idol. She used to have a different sort of fanbase and style. There's nothing wrong with being an idol, but it's hard to have your own creative style, and idols are not often taken seriously, or free to do their own thing. Worst of all, idols are replaceable. Tomoyo was in the phase of making the transition from idol, to singer. The first song of her new style was one of the songs I wrote for her.

Tonight, she took me out for dinner, and we had a whole room to ourselves, free from prying eyes. She was sweet and thought I was too thin to be healthy, so she liked to feed me.

"So, how is Eriol doing? Not giving you a hard time?" she asked playfully. I was just chewing on my chicken pad tai. She was in the mood for Thai food.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for telling me you're dating him," I said with my mouth all gross from the food. Tomoyo blushed at my discovery.

"You know how it is; we wanted to keep it secret. We still do. That last thing either one of us want is to have this leak to the media so early in the relationship," she explained, apologetic. I was not really mad at her, but she thought I was serious. I swallowed my food and smiled.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I am not really mad, Tomoyo-chan," I laughed. "Of course you would want to keep it a secret."

"I was going to tell you, but you seemed busy. It was not until recently that I heard that you were going to be writing for Black Moon. And now you're manager! Congratulations!"

I sunk into my seat. "Is it really that great of a thing?"

Tomoyo frowned. She did not really know the reason for my unhappiness. She was also not the only one who was keeping things secret.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Don't you like being manager? If anyone can save that band, it's you."

I had to laugh. Even if her boyfriend was a member, she still knew his band sucked. She blushed again, knowing why I chuckled. "You think that about them too?"

"I know very little about their style of music, but I know quality. Eriol and the others have so much potential, but it has yet to be realized. It's such a shame..."

"Li and I slept together!" I blurted out. Tomoyo stopped her rant and looked at me. I mean really looked at me. My face turned bright red and I buried my face in my hands.

"You slept with the sex addict?" she asked me in such a way that made me more shameful than I originally was.

"How is it that everyone knew about that except me?!" I cried out. Tomoyo patted my back sympathetically.

"To your defense, he wasn't always an addict," she explained, hoping to alleviate some of my shame. "He's only been like that for two years. So it's pretty recent. Very few people, those that don't know him, actually know of his...ahem...condition."

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that I had sex with him."

I heard Tomoyo sigh heavily. "That must make things very awkward."

My face shot up and gave her the most scandalized look.

"Tomoyo-chan, you have no idea. And I still plan to write their songs, but Li is the one who is writing the music."

"I thought they all did," Tomoyo chimed in. I shook my head.

"Well, they all do, but he is like...the main writer of music. It's complicated, don't ask me."

Tomoyo looked thoughtful. "How are you managing them now? What's your plan?"

"I've been having them practice their scales. It's a nice change to hear them play in sync. Reminds me why I even bother. I just think all the pressure of having a record deal is getting in the way of their playing. They just need to relax. And have a truer image."

"Truer image?"

I was playing around with a noodle as I was explaining to her my thoughts. "I don't know, but their group image is all "gothic, bad, pretty boys." In truth, they are more relaxed. I think if they were more honest to their personalities, the image would not look so fake, or forced, you know."

Looking at my songstress friend, I saw her grinning. "You've thought a lot about this, huh? Funny, but this is the most work I've seen you put into anything."

I flushed. "I work hard! And, since Yelan gave me free license so long as it provides the results I promised, I have been seriously thinking about it. But I don't know how to go about it."

"Why don't you take them all on a retreat?" she suggested.

"Retreat?" I seriously questioned this.

"You know, let them take a break, but have them spend time together. You have to go with them obviously. But being away from Tokyo and all the group activities may do them some good. You could even take pictures and post them on the Internet to show fans they're coming up with something new and they should look forward to it."

I could have kissed her.

"Tomoyo-chan, you're a genius!"

Tomoyo just flipped her head and smiled. "Not at all. I just suggested you do something that worked for 4PM."

"You know 4PM? They're not from our company." I was in awe. That group was so popular, and really good-looking.

"I was on a variety show with them a few years back, during my early idol days." She said this so nonchalantly, it made me feel slightly inferior. The lives of celebrities were certainly different.

"Alright...it looks like Black Moon is going on a retreat."

* * *

When I got to my apartment, I found a dark figure waiting outside. I wondered if he would get mad if I threw something at him. Knowing him, he would but still remained unmoved. I only sighed as I pulled the keys out of my purse.

"You sure take the word 'persistency' to the extreme," I said bitterly. Li stood up from his slouch.

"I am only here to ask whether or not you have any new plans for the band. Nothing more, nothing less." His head was turned to the side so he wouldn't face me.

"Fantastic, then you can go home and we will talk about it there." I unlocked my door.

"You're not going to invite me in?" he asked incredulously.

"No," I scoffed. He only glared and stood up straight with his arms crossed. I knew him well enough to know this meant he was prepared to stay the whole night outside like that. Normally I wouldn't have cared, but I was his manager now. I couldn't have him getting sick or anything. "Ugh, fine. Come on in."

I dropped my bag instantly and went over to the kitchen. Kero hissed at him, and I was on his side; I didn't like Li in my apartment any more than Kero did.

"I have news. We are all going on a retreat."

"No offers for a drink. Your manners are atrocious." He smirked.

"You invited yourself over. I refuse to play nice host. And did you even listen to me?"

"A retreat?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. You boys need to re-bond and get away from Tokyo and Wolf Inc for awhile. There, we can all talk about what you each want, hope to gain...yadda yadda..." I explained, repeating what I explained to the directors back at Wolf Inc earlier, when giving them my suggestion.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Okinawa, so leave and pack up. We head there tomorrow at seven in the a.m."

Li didn't move for awhile. He just looked at me and smiled. That smile was dangerous. It did things to my chest. My hand balled into a fist and my nails dug deep into my skin. "I was right."

"Right about what?" I asked, somewhat annoyed. I just wanted him out of my apartment. Away from my bed...away from my couch...away from my table, my floor...

"I was right in choosing you to be our manager." He smirked, almost as if he knew the effect his presence was having on me. "Good night, Kinomoto."

He closed the door behind him and I released my hand. My knees gave in and I sunk the floor. I couldn't be in the same room with him alone for a few minutes.

What was I going to do tomorrow?

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **Haha, if you really are into JPOP, KPOP, or CPOP, you can tell who I subtly bring in to this fic. So Britney Spears follows me on twitter. Haha. For awhile Son Dam Bi did, but then she decided not to. Boo. _

_Actually it's all cool beans cause I don't know who she really was until recently. _

_I got a lot of presents this year!  
_

_How did everyone spend the holidays? What did you get?  
_


	5. That's What She Said

_**Sex. Pop. Music. Candy.**_

_**Chapter Five: **__That's what she Said_

_**a/n: **You know what I think is funny? That Old Spice Commercial. I'm on a horse._

_thank yous to **Twilight Kisses **for her beta work  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"Shut up! If I wanted to hear backhanded comments about my driving, I would have invited my brother along, so everyone shut it! And by everyone, I mean Li!" I said, trying to drive the company car to our hotel. The ride here was brutal. We had to take the car all the way to the ferry, and were now currently making our way to the hotel, where Black Moon (all sitting in the back), an intern (in the passenger seat), and myself (the lovely driver), were going to stay for four days. I should have invited another woman along. Being the only female was going to suck so much.

"I think you drive wonderfully, Kinomoto-san," Shuuji cried from the backseat. I heard Li murmur something along the lines of "Suck up."

"Thank you, Shuuji-kun," I beamed.

"Dude, you so are a suck up," Ryou whispered.

"What? She's pretty, okay!" Shuuji defended. These guys did not know the meaning of "whispering."

"Enough!" Li roared. As full of himself he was, at least he had authority. Eriol seemed to have that sort of authority as well, since the members usually listened to him.

"I am so happy that I get to accompany you, Kinomoto-san," the short intern commented happily. He was fresh out of high school, still learning the ropes of the entertainment industry. "Black Moon seems like a fun group."

"You ever heard of us?" Eriol asked. The intern told him no.

"I'm from the country, so we don't listen to...what genre are you?"

"Good question," Ryou attempted to whisper.

I just sighed heavily. I had my work cut out for me.

* * *

"This is not a drama, why do these situations happen to me?" I almost cried. So when we arrived to our hotel, we had the pleasure of finding out my separate room was taken, and that the room order would go like this: Shuuji and Ryou, Eriol and the intern, Li and me.

"Relax, Kinomoto," Li placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll room with Eriol and whatever-his-name-is."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, really?"

"Despite our state of relations, I'm not the complete asshole you make me out to be."

The way he said it made me feel like crap. As if it were totally my imagination that he was not painted in the nicest of colors in my mind. I could not help but think badly of him, given our encounters. Am I so in the wrong for not liking him?

Or for liking him...a little? Ugh, this was not the time to think about it. I was already too tired and the day hadn't even begun. After sorting the rooms, all of us went to the room, and I was trying not to feel too happy about getting my own room for the stay. It was logical that I would anyway. Blowing the bangs out of my eyes, I plopped down on the bed, pulling my phone out from my pocket, sending all the boys and the intern a text.

_Meet outside in 35 mins. Dress nicely. –Sakura_

I grinned and hoped this would work out.

* * *

I fussed with my skirt, waiting with the intern for the guys to come out. They were ten minutes late, but this was something I expected. It didn't mean I was not annoyed, though.

"I will murder them all!" I growled, but heard a chuckle behind me.

"That won't be necessary, forgive our tardiness," Eriol said while giving me a polite but simple bow. My eyes popped a little.

I was surprised at how clean cut they were. They were usually clad in black and leather, with crazy hair. But here, all four of them, were dressed in casually, but dressed up clothes. Sure, they were all wearing skinny jeans, but at least they all had a collared shirt. Li, the ever rebellious leader, was the only one sporting a jacket, but even this was tame for him.

"Wow, you guys _don't _look ridiculous!" I complimented, though it came off like an insult.

Shuuji, the nicest one, smiled. "Thank you, Sakura-san."

"Suck up," Ryou coughed. Li glared at the youngest member, who blushed.

"So, Sakura-san, what is the plan you have made up for us today?" Eriol asked, wearing his more fashionable glasses. Li just looked at me expectantly, his shirt clinging to his chest awfully tight...

Stop it, Sakura! You have a job!

"We are going on a trip!" I exclaimed, rather excitedly. "Your instruments are traveling with us. Let's go!"

* * *

"What is this place?" I couldn't figure out who was the one that asked me. This was because they were all pretty shocked.

"Sakura-san felt this was a good way to bring your music back," the intern whose name I will remember by the end of this trip explained while setting up the music equipment.

"This is a daycare and the senior home is right next door. I have called in advance and asked the director if they wouldn't mind a performance." I smiled so sweetly, but Li pretty much saw through it.

"With what music?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Ha ha, take a look around. This audience is made up of little kids and elders. They don't know who you are, I made sure of this; you'll be taking requests." I gestured to the audience with a large generation gap.

"That's cool! We haven't performed together with an audience in a long time," Ryou grabbed his drumsticks. He signaled for Shuuji to get his guitar, which he obliged happily.

I turned to Eriol and Li, the former giving the latter a knowing look. Despite their initial shock, they were a bit excited to be performing live, something they done without for far too long.

The room was small but filled with people. The elderly were sitting down on the couches and chair while the little kids sat down on the floor, all wearing curious and happy expressions.

"Everyone, thank you for coming," the kind director told the audience. "We have a band coming to play for us, isn't that exciting? Let us welcome them kindly."

Everyone clapped politely, and I could hear the old grannies smile at the handsome men, giggling as if they were schoolgirls. The little girls in the front weren't any better off. Seeing four cute older brother-types in front of them sent them blushing wildly, showing toothy grins. It seems every woman has one thing in common...I had to hold back a laugh.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, manager of this band. I will let them introduce themselves." I bowed.

"Hello, we are Black Moon. Please regard us kindly," Li introduced and all bowed. "We are a band who wishes to be good to our fans, so we will play any song you request of us."

"Onii-chan, how old are you?" one little girl asked Li, pointing to him. There were a few chuckles.

I had to bite my lips; Li seemed very awkward, which was a change from how he usually tried to present himself.

"I am twenty-one."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"So does anyone have a request?" he flushed, completely ignoring the question.

"Young men, do you know _Sukiyaki_?" a man has requested. The boys looked at each other.

"Yes, we do. Our parents truly love that song," Eriol announced before taking his place behind the microphone.

I was so happy for this request. This meant that they played it before. And they would be respectful to old, classical songs. Covers were truly a good idea.

The boys began to play the classic song, putting their own underappreciated and rarely present flair to it. "_Looking up while walking, so the tears won't fall, remembering those spring days..."_

Little by little, kids were swaying and some couple began to hold hands. I never realized how soothing Eriol's voice was. I wondered how he would feel about doing a duet with Tomoyo-chan...

"Beatles, Beatles, what about the Beatles?" I didn't even realize they had finished the song. "You're like the Beatles, right? There are four of you, and you all play an instrument..."

"Would you like us to play a song by them? It's okay, we know English."

"Hm, my husband used to sing _Something _for me...would you do an old lady a favor."

"With pleasure..."

Little by little, there more request by the old men and women. Even the little kids got their turns, asking for fun songs they knew, like anime theme songs, even the "Crayon Shin-chan" theme song. I kept taking pictures with my digital camera, all candid and showing the boys at their best. They were pretty happy to be up there, doing what they loved best. Finally, after about two hours of performing, it was already evening, and the director decided it was time to end the mini concert.

I finally understood the reason the four stuck around. They had _something_. This something had gotten lost when they went in the business. But I was going to bring it back.

"Thank you for letting us perform for everyone. Please look forward to our music in the future."

It was Shuuji who had the hardest time containing himself in the van. He kept retelling the whole event to us as if we were not present for it. The others did not try to stop him, not even Li. All were still high from the euphoria of earlier. It was nice because I also did not hear any complaints about my driving. When we reached the hotel, we all gathered in the large balcony in Li's, Eriol, and the intern who was Daisuke (probably)'s room.

"You were all amazing," the intern whose name is probably Daichi, gushed. "You really were super cool! I feel so lucky to able to work with you all."

"And thank you, Sakura-san, for doing that for us," Ryou spoke.

"Oh now who's the suck up," Shuuji murmured.

Ignoring them both, I spoke up. "Since you all did a fantastic job and proved that you are not talentless, I bought us a couple bottles of sake, to celebrate! Except for you Dai-kun, you're a minor..."

"It's Kyohei..."

"Whatever Dai-kun, that means you're gonna take care of us!"

I pulled out two large bottles from the large bag I carried around and all the boys cheered. When we all poured our shots, except Dai-kun, who had a soda, we toasted. "To a new beginning, a new Black Moon," the leader spoke sincerely. I toasted to myself. Finally, I felt like I was doing something right.

* * *

So finishing two large bottles of sake was not good for my body. By some miracle, I made it to my room and fell to my bed, not bothering to even change. Or did I? I must have because my skirt was on the ground. Oh well... Oh, why was someone knocking now?! I just wanted to sleep! It was 2:30 in the morning? Already? Where did the day go? Oh yeah, we were at the daycare place for a long time. That was awesome. I was so smart to think of that...

"Coming!" I groaned my head still woozy. "Oh, it's you." Li, who was looking super hot in...that shirt which was all unbuttoned and showing off his abs...

"Kinomoto, you're not wearing a skirt."

"Yeah, well...you're...you're just you. What do you want?"

"Let me in."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not wearing a skirt." He groaned in exasperation. Then he took off his pants and left them on the floor. "There, we're even now."

Well, I couldn't argue with that logic. "Fine, come in."

He sat down on my bed and sighed. Damn, he was cute...why were his pants off again? "Ki-Kinomoto...I just wanted to say good job." He half stuttered and hiccuped.

"Thank you, Li. I already knew that but thank you." I bowed and giggled.

"But I mean it. I mean, I knew you were going to do a good job, but I feel so happy and it's all thanks to you." His eyes suddenly lost their focus and some other thought took over his mind.

"Well, I'm in a happy mood, too. This is the first time I am actually seeing something through," I sat next to him. "Usually I'm no good."

"You're plenty good."

"Were you insinuating something dirty?" I asked.

Li laughed and grinned mischievously. "Maybe."

I giggled again and slapped his shoulder. His very strong, muscular shoulder..."Li, you're drunk!"

"Well Captain Obvious, so are you."

I laughed again. "So true...but tell me." I turned my body so that I was facing him. "Something has been bugging me for awhile. Why did you really want me to be manager? You could have just had me be the assistant or something."

"Well, I believe you know the band," Li answered, his face inching closer to mine. I gulped, my eyelids were fluttering. For some reason, my whole body was feeling hot.

"And well...I have other reasons..." His hands were roaming my torso. Wait...no my shirt was still on. Why was that? That wasn't right. Or was it? I couldn't remember what was good and what...was not good...

"And what are some of the other reasons?" I asked, a bit surprised as how husky and low my voice sounded.

Li's body was burning. "Sakura, you have no idea the effect you have on men."

And the last thing I remember was taking off Li's shirt, my own, and sticking my tongue down his throat.

* * *

_**a/n: **stopping there because i like to be an evil tease._

_and "Sukiyaki" is an old 1967 Japanese song by Kyu Sakamoto. It's quite famous and very lovely._

_and lol, Yoko Ono follows me on twitter. i dont know how i feel about this...  
_


	6. If the Panties Fit

**_Sex. Pop. Music. Candy._**

**_Chapter Six: If the Panties Fit_**

**_a/n: _** _fun fact: I wrote this at work. Actually, I was going to be mean, but a lot of people wanted some form of lime ( we're all dirty minded, haha~), so I provided it._

_One thing to note: I am not sure how two Japanese people get down. I did date a Japanese guy once and that was a culture shock, let me tell you. So most lemony bits are drawn out from experience. Oh God, that sounds bad. What I mean is that...whatever._

_Mucho gracias to **Twilight Kisses **for her beta-ing~!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

When I woke up, there was a leg across my hips.

I mean, I was not sure if this was even reality. I was so sure I was dreaming. Normally, I don't wake up with an extremely muscular leg across my hips. Or an arm across my torso for that matter. Correction: I normally do not wake up with half a muscular male body on top of my own. Yet, lo and behold, a man was definitely in my bed. Gulping, I peered under the covers to check, yes, I was naked. Well, this brought me to the most important question: what the hell happened last night?

Oh my head was killing me.

Okay, I had a lot of sake. Okay, maybe I drank my weight in sake, which explains the hangover, memory loss, and poor decision making. See, this is why I don't drink often. It leads me to do bad things.

Obviously, from my nakedness, the soreness of my legs, and the dried body fluids on my thighs, I most definitely had sex. I could not help but groan and slap my forehead. What was wrong with me? When did I become this person who just has sex all willy nilly? I decided to mope about it later. It was in my best interest to find out who was the guy I engaged with in this horizontal tango.

This person had messy brown hair, which was all over the place. He seemed tall and lean, but again, extremely muscular. The face was turned away from me. Even so, I had an idea of who it was, and believe me, I was going to scream if it was really him.

Gingerly moving the limbs off me, I jumped out of bed and put on the large shirt closest to me. Tiptoeing my way to the other side of the bed, I finally saw the sleeping man's face. I closed my eyes, shaking my head and cursing myself for my stupidity and lack of self control. This man was, without a doubt, Li Syaoran.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" I screamed.

This had the effect of officially startling Li from his manly slumber and fall from the bed. He got up groggily, fully naked by the way. I turned around, making sure he was out of my sight.

"That. Was. Loud," I heard him complain.

"What are you doing in my room?!" I shrieked. There was some ruffling but then he spoke.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No! Obviously, not!"

He sighed. "You can turn around now, I'm decent. Although, it's not like it's anything you haven't seen already." Damn, there was certain arrogance in his tone.

I did turn around only to find him in his boxers. Just his boxers.

"You call that decent?!" I pointed. He rolled his eyes and started playing with the panties in his hand.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're wearing my shirt. And here." He threw the panties to me. It was only then I noticed that they were mine. I flushed and quickly put them on, trying to ignore the fact that he was probably watching me.

"Fine, but how did you even get into my room?!"

"If my memory serves me right, you let me in."

I stepped back a little. "I did?" Why did I do that?

"Yep, you let me in. And once again, you initiated all this." He grinned very smugly at me. I felt my cheeks redden in mortification.

"I did?"

_After kissing him, I worked on kissing other parts of his body. His ears, his neck, slowly trailing downwards. I could hear him moan, his body vibrating from the sensations. He was awfully sensitive for a guy. With very little force, I pushed him down so he lay on the bed. This allowed me better access to get my lips on his defined abs and I tried to make my way lower. I suppose he had other plans, because he growled._

_"I can't take it anymore!" he declared. _

_Then he flipped me down so that he was on top of me. After fiddling with my bra claps, he expertly discarded it, using his own lips to take one of my nipples while on hand played with the other. My back arched while my hands found his back, nails digging into his skin. I could feel the wetness in between my legs while the hardness of his member rubbed against my clit. It was shocking how animalistic my noises were coming out to be. I suddenly needed him more than ever. _

_After feeling satisfied with my breasts, he gave me a feral grin before burying his head in between my legs. I felt him lightly bite my swollen clitoris, then quickly lick it. My finger__s__ wove deep into his hair, pulling it whenever my body convulsed from the sensations. _

_He stuck his tongue in my opening, his lips helping him suck in my juices. I was in too much ecstasy to feel embarrassed. His tongue managed to penetrate me lightly, my wall constricting around it. I couldn't remember when, but one of his hands played with my clitoris, rubbing it and flicking it to enhance my pleasure. My hips kept bucking upwards, and he had no choice but to use both his large hands to steady them. His fingers pressed hard down on my skin, and even though I knew I would bruise, I did not stop him._

_It was after just a few minutes of this that finally, I was sent over the edge. I came furiously, my entire body shaking ever slightly from it. Beads of sweat rolled down from me. _

_"You taste sweet." I recalled him saying before kissing me passionately. While still connected at the lips, he positioned himself in front of me, his weight on me taking me a little of guard. Due to my wetness he slipped in easily inside me. At this, I broke away from the kiss to moan. I had forgotten how full he felt in me. He remained motionless for awhile, before slowly thrusting himself in and out. Finally, I could not take it anymore, and I moved faster to his rhythm, hoping that he would get the hint. He laughed, and went faster and faster. His member hit my spot and I moaned in pleasure. As we approached our climax, he held on to my body tighter. _

_"Syaoran!" I cried out as the wave of pleasure hit me hard. He also yelled out my first name before collapsing. _

_It took a while before I finally steadied my breathing. Finally, I remembered giggling a little bit, "I am definitely going to regret this tomorrow." _

_"Sakura, you really need to stop denying yourself of me."_

_Then I fell asleep._

Well, I was horrified.

It must have shown in my face because Li had to bite his lips to keep from laughing. "You remember it now?"

I glared dagger before pushing him. "Leave! Out, right now!"

"Ow, hey-Kinomoto!" he grumbled as I forcefully pushed him out the door. After slamming it, I crouched down to the ground, biting my hands to keep myself from screaming.

What in the world was going on with me, and why did Li Syaoran have to make me this way?

* * *

"Kinomoto-san, I have uploaded the photos from yesterday on the fan cafe. It seems like there has been a good reception from the fans," Dai-kun, the intern informed me quite excitedly. I peered over his shoulder to get a better look at the screen.

_Uwah~ Li-sama looks so cool! _

_They're all super nice, aren't they?!_

_Kyah! Look at Shuuji and Ryou! They look friendlier toward each other!_

_Eriol-sama just kissed an oba-chan's hand! He's so princely!_

I could not help but also smile. My ego swelled up a bit, since this was of course, my doing. I gave the intern a good pat on the back. Startling him a bit, but he just grinned happily at me.

"Alright! This is good. Now we are off to do our next activity. Are you ready, Dai-kun?"

He looked as though he were about to correct me on something, but I digressed. "Okay! Get the boys! We are going to beach!"

* * *

I was sure that when I mentioned we were going to the beach, they did not expect this.

Oh, we went to the beach alright. However, all the boys were not dressed in their shorts (sorry, ladies), and helping the locals set up the beach for a festival. Li and Eriol were putting up lights and helping the older ladies, while the other two, Shuuji and Ryou were playing with the traditional drummers. They at one point tried to play with them, but while they were skilled at playing their own instruments, the large drums were too much for them and after being off beat for more than ten minutes, the locals laughed at their expense and begged them to stop. It was all in good humor, so they instead helped them prepare.

While Dai-kun was taking pictures, I had my laptop open. Fiddling around with certain phrases, I concentrated on lyrics. It was weird, but perhaps it was the change of scenery that was doing me some good. I was getting inspiration for lyrics. Only, I hadn't quite had it down yet. I was still missing something.

"You, young person, would you like to have some fish?" an elderly woman called over to me. I smiled and quickly closed my laptop and put it in my bag. Writing would have to be done later.

"Sure!" I walked over to her, where an old grandpa was cooking the meat. He offered me a plate, and I took it gratefully. I made a mental note of feeding the boys later. If I recalled, they didn't really eat all day.

"Young people amaze me. They go off to have musical careers and even work hard to be a manager of a band. You must be overworked for someone so young," the old woman commented. I only shook my head.

"It's a lot of work, but I am enjoying myself." I happily bit into the fish, my stomach rumbled in appreciation.

"Well, since we've been young, my dear and I have been fishing and selling all kinds of fish. I am Uotani Ai. This is my husband, Uotani Kureno."

"A pleasure to meet you." I bowed. "I am Black Moon's manager, Kinomoto Sakura. Please regard us kindly."

"How old are you, Kinomoto-san?" Ai-san asked me. I could smell the sweet aroma of cooked fish in the air as her husbands continued to grill.

"Twenty, Uotani-san."

"Oh, call me oba-chan!" she exclaimed. "Twenty is so young. Tell me, which one of them is your lover?" She pointed to the boys. I couldn't have stuttered and embarrassed myself more. I almost choked on my food.

"Pa-pardon?" I cried. "They're just members of a band I manage. Nothing more!"

"She protests too much, doesn't she?" the husband chuckled. Oba-chan just smiled knowingly.

"We were young once. I can tell when a man is occupying your thoughts."

Without my wanting to, my eyes drifted to Li; he was smiling at a couple of men as they were trying to set up a booth. They must have said something funny because he suddenly burst into laughter. His eyes wrinkled in amusement and some man punched his shoulder lightly. If I had to be completely honest, Li was not a bad guy at all, really. Sometimes, though, he really pissed me off to no end, but he was not a bad person...

"Ah, so it's him." She must have followed my gaze. "He's quite handsome."

"I don't like him," I declared. "He just...he is just a person that commands a lot of attention. In truth, I dislike him."

"Oh, really? Well, we didn't get along so hotly either," her husband explained to me. They exchanged looks that only people who have been in love with each other for that many years could give. "She hated me!"

"It was not hate, dear. It was more of a "detest" feeling."

"I stand corrected: she _ detested_ me."

I grinned at them. They were a cute couple, the kind that I imagined my parents would have grown up to be if fate had allowed it. "Then how did you end up together?"

"I will say this, the line between love and hate is very thin. In the end, you cannot win the fight against your heart." oba-chan told me wisely. She and her husband looked at each with that same gaze.

"Dear, if we are born again, I hope we are still with each other."

* * *

The festival went off smoothly, and I avoided Li like the plague. It was not hard because I found myself running around, making sure the locals knew about the boys and to look forward to them in the future. Meanwhile, the boys were totally at ease, running around like little kids, reverting back to the way they were before signing on to the record company. At the end of the day, I found myself plopped down on my bed, ready to pass out from exhaustion.

I heard a knock on my door, and I groaned as I got up to answer.

Then slammed it again at his face when I saw who it was.

"You really need to stop doing that," I heard him from behind the door. I sighed and opened the door just a bit.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Let me in."

"I'm not drunk this time. It's not happening."

"I'm here for business, not pleasure." He could not help but smirk. I made a face but let him in. It was alright, because my guard was way up.

"Fine, what is it? And don't sit on the bed!"

He rolled his eyes at me and thrust a sheet a paper in my face. I took it with a hint of confusion of my face, quickly putting on my glasses. With further inspection, I realized it was music.

"I met an old couple today selling fish. I was just suddenly inspired after talking to them," he explained. I looked at him.

"Were they called Uotani?" I asked him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I met them today too. They certainly made me think." I hummed the music. It was upbeat and mellow. It could use a bit of tweaking, but I liked what I was hearing.

I ran to get my laptop, opening up my files until I got to the one I was working on earlier.

"Even if I am born again, I hope for only you. Even if I love again, I hope only for you. You will return, you will return. Because there isn't a me without you." I sang along to the music that Li created. He stared at me for some time, grinning, but not in the way he did last night. This was a grin of triumph.

"Kinomoto, what were you just singing."

"Give me two days. I think I just sang a piece of your new song."

* * *

**_a/n: _** _I am already writing a story, plus juggling school and a social life. So the songs will not be originals. Therefore, I do not own anything. Let this be my disclaimer._


	7. Wrap Your Legs Around Me

_**Sex. Pop. Music. Candy**_

_**Chapter Seven: Wrap Your Legs Around Me**_

_**a-n: **I know, it's been awhile, and I have no beta so there are probably lots of mistakes, but whatever, there's smut, so enjoy!_

* * *

We had about three more days in Okinawa, and since I was suddenly inspired, I let the boys go out and do their own thing for the day. Meanwhile I locked myself up in my room with looking over Li's music sheet, and pulling words out of my brain to go with it. I kept imaging the Uotani couple, and I found myself growing more impatient and excited about the lyrics. This hadn't happened with Black Moon ever, so I was feeling pretty damn proud of myself.

However, when dinner time came rolling around, I put on my manager hat (figuratively speaking) and got dressed to have dinner with the boys. While I did let them do their own things for the day, I did give them a homework assignment. I made sure they had to introduce themselves to at least five different people, take a picture with them, and promote the band. No harm in being humble for promotions.

We ate outside, as expected, Li sat right beside me, not speaking but trying to do cute things (and by cute, I mean horribly annoying) like steal the last dumpling or take the food from my plate and eat it. How Dai-kun or his band mates did not say anything was beyond me.

"Oh, real mature, Li," I said after he took my sweet bun and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I am looking out for you. Don't want to ruin that figure of yours," he replied with a nonchalance that made me want to punch him right in the face.

"I think Sakura-san's body won't be ruined so easily," Shuuji assured me. Once again, Ryou coughed a 'suck up' and ruined his compliment to me.

"Whatever!" I yelled. "How was everyone's day?"

"Good!" all four of them chorused, still eating. Dai-kun had to order more food. I just stared at them, grossed out by the amount they were able to consume. Guys were really pretty gross.

"I have all the pictures from the members, Sakura-san," our trusty intern informed me, handing me his iPad that showed the website in which he uploaded these pictures.

"Oh, nice." I perused through the entries; the boys went above and beyond my assignment. I saw that at one point, the four of them were helping out a bakery, passing out menus and taking pictures with customers. The intern did a great job of managing the site. After reading more encouraging comments from fans, I handed it back. "Thanks a lot, Dai-kun."

"It's Kyohei."

"I have an announcement!" I exclaimed. "Well, Li knows this already, but I almost have one song figured out. Well, almost two. One got away from me and before I realized it, I thought, this would make good for another song…"

"Kinomoto, you're trailing off," Li lectured. I cleared my throat.

"Right, well, anyway, when we get back to Tokyo, one song should be good to go! We can record and release like a thirty second preview, gain some reaction and reviews…see where that takes us."

"Yes! I'm excited!" Ryou got up, his exuberance infectious. "I cannot wait to hear it!"

"Me too," Eriol agreed. "It has been so long since I grew excited about singing again…"

"Great!" I exclaimed. "I will work on it some more! Li, I will need you to come see me for a bit to check on the progress. It is your music that I'm writing to after all." I made sure to give a definite look that said, _No funny business!_

"Fine, I'll stop by around ten," he answered like he didn't care. He read my look and just stared back with an _I know already._

* * *

True to his word, he knocked on my door at exactly ten p.m. I managed to control myself and not slam the door in his face, which was an accomplishment in my mind. Syaoran did not seem to register this as he breezed right in and sat on my bed expectantly. I tried to focus on how good he looked in glasses and opened up my laptop for him to see.

"Here are the lyrics for the first two minutes or so. I figured the rest can jump into chorus. I'm actually pretty proud of it, if I do say so, but I was wondering if you had any opinions. I feel as if there is something missing…"

"There are a lot of gaps…here is one…and another." He pointed to the bits of the song where it was purely instrumental. There was one after the bridge, and also one earlier near the second verse.

"Well…any other lyrics didn't go with these parts." I frowned at him. "And besides, it is normal after a bridge."

"But it still seems rather long. Say I we have a guitar solo here. It would be better to have it starting from here…not there."

"Well, this is why you're here. You know about the music better than I do. What's your opinion?"

"I like this…a lot actually." He studied it some more, his body leaning into the screen. He began to sing some of the lyrics. He was going to say something to me but instead looked shocked and asked "What?" when he saw my face.

"Nothing!" I stammered. "I just did not know you could sing!"

"Of course I can sing. I'm a musician!"

"Irrelevant! You know plenty of famous singers who can't sing!"

"They're not musicians," he said briskly. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. I tried to ignore the intense heat that radiated from his body. What was wrong with me? Did I always have to be in lust mode whenever he was around?

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked him.

"A rap," he answered seriously. I couldn't help the snort that came out of my mouth. He glared instantly at me.

"I'm sorry, but you guys don't rap." I tried to save myself, but I was still smiling.

"Shuuji does." Again, it took me off guard.

"Seriously?" I gaped. "But I've never heard him rap!"

"Yeah, well, he's a bit shy. Anyway, give him lyrics, and he can rap them pretty well. He is working on dabbling into writing them himself, but he's too shy to show anyone. How stupid. How do you expect to improve if you don't let anyone see your work?"

I wasn't listening at this point. I was writing out some things on my small notebook. I would have to have a private meeting with Shuuji. Maybe I could do that tomorrow night. This would be a big thing since it was basically a solo. Did he ever get a solo? Probably not. Eriol's vocals were flawless and if Li could sing as well as I found out he did, then I'd be hesitant too. Still, this may be the thing I need to get Shuuji to tone down on his playing and not try to upstage everyone…or maybe it could backfire.

By the time I finally snapped out of my mental bubble, that damn Li was staring at me, a little smirk on his perfectly annoying face.

"What?"

"Kinomoto, what's your favorite color?"

"What?" That was not expected.

"Just answer."

"Pink." I answered so quickly that I sort of second guessed myself. Was it? Yeah, I still liked pink. He laughed. I tried not to pay attention to how my chest seemed to flip a little.

"I should have known. Favorite food?"

"Rice omelets and noodles."

"Favorite school subjects?"

"Music and gym."

He looked like he wanted to comment on that, but thought better of it. "Least favorite?"

"Math." I said that one so quick that I nearly laughed myself.

Li did snort a bit, but didn't say anything on that either. "Favorite sport?"

"Cheerleading."

He did laugh pretty hard this time. "That's not a sport."

This was not a new argument to me. I cannot tell you how often I get some smartass telling me that cheerleading is not a sport. "It so is! Cheerleaders have to train just as hard as every other athlete and look good while doing it. It's not something easy."

"You were a cheerleader, weren't you?"

"From elementary through high school." I puffed up a bit proudly.

Li smirked. "So that's where the flexibility comes from."

I felt myself turn red so like the mature person that I am, I tried to punch him for it. He easily caught my hand, and I could not help but stare into his brown eyes that were intensely smoldering me. Somehow, my voice must have found some courage because I heard myself ask "What's with the questions?"

Li did not let go of my hand. "I'm trying to know you more." He was really close; I could feel his breath on my ear. When did he get so close to that area?

"There is no need?" I tried to sound passive but my voice cracked a bit. He seemed to have gotten closer to me because I felt my chest (or lack of one) press up against him. I wanted to bite my free hand so that it would be tempted to touch his body.

"But isn't there?" he asked me in this low voice that sounded as if he were moaning. Oh, now that was not fair. He was already smoking hot; he did not need any special voice tricks to help him out.

"Not at all; we have a professional relationship." Somewhere in my own mind, I heard a voice cackle. Please, I've already slept with him twice and can barely keep my hands off him every other time. My definition of "professional" was certainly loose.

He must have read my mind since Li chuckled in my ear. I already felt myself having to shuffle a bit as I got excited between my legs.

Li directly faced me, looking very intently at my face, and I mean everywhere on my face. He stared at my eyes for a bit, then my nose, my lips…I swallowed hard, feeling my body get hot.

"Kinomoto, we are not professional." It was all he said and I knew that he was right. We were anything but.

"I'm trying to be."

"But why? We have something here and you keep denying it."

I got defensive. "I am not denying anything!"

"Yes, you are."

"You don't know me! You don't know what I have or what I want, or what I am supposedly denying myself from!"

Li's arms wrapped around me and secured that my body would be as close to his as physically possible. "Yeah, I do. And you will realize someday. For now though, I have no problem letting you use me until you figure it out."

I have no excuse for my behavior. Maybe a minute had passed, maybe twenty, who knows. But it felt like an eternity passed from when he said that to when I kissed him with every bit of anger and passion I had in me. I felt Li's hands pull at my hair and then work their way to my shirt, unbuttoning it. I fumbled with his belt and pants. Eventually, I breathed out, "switch" and we undressed ourselves in a hurry. Standing fully naked, we began our normal dance of who conquers who. I felt myself being overpowered this time in our kissing, and somehow, I was up against the wall, my back hitting it hard and he continued to kiss and bite my ear, my neck, my breasts. I moaned deeply and more so when I felt his fingers rub my clit.

"Someone's excited," he commented cockily.

"Shut up," I growled at him. He smirked before he turned my body right around. I felt his hands pull my ass closer to him and I separated my legs after realizing what he was doing. My hands fisted themselves, and I pounded on the wall when he entered me hard. He thrust in hard and quickly. Every other beat, I felt a slap on my right ass cheek and my hair pulled from the left side. If possible, I felt more turned on at the idea of the redness on my backside. I tried to move along with him, but he was clearly more dominant and my orgasms were making it difficult for me to keep from falling with the way my legs were shaking. I lost track of time long ago but I found myself climaxing hard and Li wasn't too far behind. With a loud, "Oh, fuck!" he came in me with such force that I nearly fell.

Li just carried me to my bed and laid beside me. I couldn't find it in me to care that he was here in my room again, or that I fucked him yet again, or that he looked at as tenderly as he was. Instead, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: _**_hahahahahaha, do i still even have readers?_


	8. Sign Your Name On Me

_**Sex. Pop. Music. Candy**_

_**Chapter Eight: Sign Your Name On Me**_

_**a/n:**__This was a relatively quicker update, yes? I told you, I'm really trying. Anyway, this was fun to write. Soon, we'll be done with the retreat and we'll go back to Tokyo where more juicy stuff happens. This chapter doesn't have smut, and of course, I have no beta...so beware of the grammatical errors!_

* * *

I locked myself in the bathroom in my room for about twenty minutes before Li demanded I get out of it. It was in that bathroom that I decided that I really need to get myself some girlfriends and to put an end to this weird tryst I had going on with the band leader. So I was attracted to him. I came to grips with that sensitive subject, but was I really at fault here? He was rich, good looking, musically gifted, and great in bed. What part of any girl wouldn't be attracted to him? And so what if I was having sex? We were protected, both willing adults, and sex is natural. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for having sex.

I had written down that list using the eye liner I had in the bathroom and the toilet paper I found in there. The next thing I wrote down was a contract. If I was going to have any other sexual relations with him, I had to set some ground rules for myself.

"Kinomoto, open the damn door!" Li was pounding the barrier that stood between us. I opened it, having my toilet paper contract ready.

"Here!" I shoved it at him. He looked at me as if I just had sprouted wings.

"Why are giving me toilet paper?"

"It's a contract….if we are to continue doing this." I gestured to us and made this rather crude hand motion. Li remained stoic.

"Do you know what time it is? It's eight in the morning. That means it is too early for your weirdness right now. Give me another hour." He rubbed his eyes, and even then he still looked sexy.

"Do you like sleeping with me?" Even though it sounded about a million times more embarrassing when I asked out loud, it was still a necessary question.

He inched closer to me while giving me a look I couldn't quite discern. "Yes."

That one word should not sound so sensual. I gulped but carried on. "Well, clearly we are very much attracted to each other, there's no denying that anymore."

"About damn time." I barely heard it, but I knew he grumbled it. Ignoring that, I continued.

"But, it's nothing more than an attraction, of course."

He was silent for quite some time. I bit my lip in anticipation; why wasn't he saying anything? After what seemed like an eternity, he sighed and answered. "Right…an attraction."

"Exactly, so I drew up some rules."

"On toilet paper?"

"I like to be creative," I said rather drily. Li quirked up an eyebrow but took the contract from me nonetheless.

"'Rule 1: No one else can know about us sleeping together.' Eriol knows already, though." He shrugged.

"What?" I shrieked. "How?"

"Simple: _you _told his girlfriend that we slept together." Naturally, he smirked at telling me. I blushed.

"Good to know Tomoyo-chan can't be trusted."

"'Rule 2: no labels of any kind. This also extends to nicknames.'" He clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. "Shame, since I was looking forward to calling you cupcake."

"I know, the temptation to rename you Supreme Dickhead is strong, but rules are rules." I smiled sweetly at him. Li just rolled his eyes.

"'Rule 3: No jealousy is allowed.' Oh, please." At this he scoffed.

"Oh, whatever, you definitely come off as the real jealous, possessive guy."

"Sweetness, you have no idea," he said with a low drawl. I gulped.

"Hey, rule number two! And while I can understand that—sex does come with rather complicated emotions—we can't have any of that! We have a very interesting professional and personal relationship, but we are not together. We can't go around acting like overly attached boyfriends or girlfriends or whatever!"

"Fine. 'Rule number 4: Sexual acts can only be done in a private bedroom at night—easier to not be publicly known.'" Li arched an eyebrow questioningly. I groaned.

"I've seen you receive blowjobs in the middle of an alley; that is dumb. I'd rather not get caught."

"And finally, 'Rule 5: Either party is allowed to cease any sexual activity with the other if they happen to finally find someone to have a serious monogamous relationship.'"

"Yep, if I find someone serious, then I'll stop. Same applies to you."

Li pinched the bridge of his nose of his and shook his head at me. "Kinomoto, why are you doing this?"

It was the question that I wished he didn't ask. If I was truly honest…

"I don't know…"I sighed. "I really don't. I don't understand why I keep coming on to you…why I like sleeping with…I haven't really…understood."

"You don't know?" Li asked this quite heavily, like he was trying to contain the words in his body.

"Well, no! I mean, would you? You're an arrogant, musician with a sex addiction! What am I doing?"

Li stood there with the angriest expression on his face, not saying a word to me. It was a bit scary. This was a guy who I felt would try to outlive the gods in order to have the last word. Yet, there he was: silent. I wanted to say anything to fill up the room with any sort of noise, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Kinomoto, you are the most naïve person I know."

That I wasn't expecting. He moved closer to me and cornered me until my back hit the tiled bathroom wall. With both arms, he enclosed me so that I couldn't escape.

"That's fine by me, for now. I'll let you keep using me until you figure it out, but there will be some adjustments made to this contract." He opened up one of his hands to show me the contract I made up.

"Adjustments?"

"Yes. I don't care for Rule 1 or Rule 2, and Rule 3 is something _you _should remember." He warned me with the most sadistic smile.

"What do you mean _I _should remember?"

"No jealousy allowed. It works both ways. You remember that I'm the sex addict, as you so sweetly pointed out. You think you're the only woman I sleep with?"

I got angry quite suddenly. "If you give me some disease—" I threatened, but he cut me off quickly. I don't see why he did that; the last thing I wanted or needed was some STD. If I so much as contracted anything…well, shame on me. I should have known better. I should have gotten him tested or…

"Relax, even I have standards. I just wanted to make sure that you don't get confused when you see other women around," he finished, keeping that smile in place. I tried to soothe my nerves but I was irritated.

"Not a problem!" I yelled back defensively.

"And for the last rule, I will end not only if I find someone I want to exclusively bang, but if I also realize that I will be wasting my time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can figure that out for yourself, Kinomoto." He was suddenly pushing me out of the bathroom. "After all, you're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll realize it eventually. Now, excuse me, I have to take care of business."

At this, he slammed the bathroom door in my face. I want to say I was classy and dignified and didn't throw a tantrum about this (like, I don't know, punch the door), but my bruised knuckles would tell you differently, and Li laughed about it for nearly a half hour.

* * *

"And that's why I am asking you to rap in this song." I explained everything to Shuuji, who looked like he was going to pee himself after I told him about his possible rap debut.

"Really? Like, seriously?" he asked with such hope, it kind of warmed my heart. These guys were really like kids sometimes.

"Like, yeah!" I answered with the same enthusiasm.

"That's so cool, thank you!" He stood up and nearly jumped. Then his face fell just as quickly. "What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up," I said with confidence.

"No, what if I truly do? Like, what if I am really, really, terrible at it?"

"Shuuji-kun, you'll be fine. Here are the lyrics so you can practice. If we need to make adjustments, we can," I calmly told him. "But I'm really positive that won't be necessary."

"They won't?"

"I have complete faith in you!"

Shuuji looked pretty moved by this. He smiled warmly at me, "Thank you, Kinomoto-san. I won't let you down."

I handed him the lyrics and he all but bounced out of my room. Once he closed the door, I walked to my bed and plopped down on it. Tomorrow would be our last day in Okinawa, then we would have to head back to Tokyo and work non-stop. I was already tired from managing the band and then finishing up the second song. Soon, I would have to deal with schedules and promotions…let's just say I was not totally looking forward to it. Thinking about the near future, I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it.

I heard my door open, and I groaned because I had a very good idea on who it was that had no respect for my privacy.

"Knocking won't kill you, Li."

"Yeah, maybe not, but why risk it," he bantered with me. I felt him sit next to me, and sure enough, he removed my pillow so that I saw his amber eyes bore into mine. "You talked to Shuuji?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. He seemed very pleased." I smiled to myself, feeling quite proud. Li had a very smug expression too.

"Good, it'd do him some good. I hope he doesn't freak out too much about it."

It was times like these when I was convinced that Li wasn't all bad. Sure, he was a rich brat, and arrogant as all hell, not to mention the fact that he couldn't keep it in his pants for very long, but he was talented and cared about music. More importantly, he cared about his friends.

"You're not too bad, Li. Not too bad at all."

Again, he gave him one of his lady-killer grins and pinned down to the bed again. "There are ways that I can be bad though."

Again, how did he do that? Do they just teach good looking guys how to seduce on voice alone, because that's not fair; they don't need it. However, it did quickly remind me of something I wanted to get done. "And speaking of that, you forgot to sign the contract."

"Pardon?"

I quickly got up and went through one of my many note pads until a long piece of two-ply toilet paper fell gracefully down. Grabbing it, I went back to the bed and not so very gracefully sat beside Li. "See, down here by the dotted line, that's where you're supposed to sign your name in agreement that you read and will comply my the terms of this contract."

"You couldn't type this up?" He took the paper and shook his head in disbelief. "I mean, you're really going to keep this?

"Yes, I've been busy all day, and I'm lazy, so the toilet paper stays." I pulled out my eye liner and held it out for him. "Now sign."

I could tell he was trying not to roll his eyes, but he did take my eye liner and gave me a small salute. "As you wish."

He penned his signature, which of course, was a small work of art in comparison to my own (they must teach that at some musician class: how to sign your name the way God himself would), and handed it back to me. I rolled it up and put it in my purse for safe keeping.

"Thank you." I felt quite pleased for whatever reason.

"Well, know that it is out of the way…" Li started to kiss my neck, and we were both somehow now lying on the bed. I could feel my heartbeat go crazy, and the kisses were starting to feel like fire. I wanted out of my clothes desperately. His hands had already begun feeling torso and they were making their way to my breasts. I was fumbling around with his belt when suddenly my heart dropped.

"I have a quick question about…I'm sorry! I'll go!" And there Shuuji went, running away from my room after witnessing his band leader feel me up while I screwed around with his belt, on top of my bed. There was no way that could be interpreted any differently than from what it was.

After a beat, Li just said very nonchalantly, "Huh, I guess I should have locked that door."

There goes Rule 1, flying right out my bedroom door, trailing after Shuuji.

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah:**__hahahaha, guess who's moving to Korea in about a week? Haaa, kill me—just kidding, I'm actually really excited. How are you guys doing? Good? Have a good summer?_


End file.
